Injustice: A Different Story
by Batty731
Summary: After the death of Arthur Curry, The Martian, and recently, Diana Prince. Clark Kent, also known as Superman loses his sense of faith and kills his closest friend and an enemy. A rattled Bruce Wayne and the rest of the Justice League will stop at nothing to put an end to the hero turned villian.
1. Prologue

"Batman. Batman, do you read me. Batman, come in."

"I'm here."

"We have a missing person. I need the entire league's help."

"Who's the missing person."

"Bruce its- its."

"Who is it, Clark."

"It's Diana."

"Watchtower. Now."

"Bruce…."

 _Connection lost…._

Bruce was sitting at the conference table on the main deck. He was spinning a coin. A coin with two sides, one side of the coin was blackened as his heart was.

"Bruce," Oliver broke the silence of grievance in the room. A chair on the side of the table was empty. The group tried not to notice the other two. The two chairs where Arthur and the Martian would sit.

"Not another one," Bruce said as he rose from his chair and leaned against the table. He stared at the other members that were seated around the table. Hal Jordan, Clark Kent, Oliver Queen, and Barry Allen. The Martian was taken in the night, along with Arthur. They were holed up in an abandoned warehouse, caught fire by a stray cigarette.

"Who are the suspects?" Bruce muttered quietly.

Barry looked down at the tablet in his hand. "Lex Luthor, Darkseid, and Braniac."

"No, it's none of them. They aren't as precise. They would leave tracks and signs that they were there. The way this happens is so maniacal. Without reason. Or care. The only culprit is the Joker."

Superman immediately spoke up. "Bruce we need to think of the rational explanation here. The Joker is dead."

"He's not dead." Bruce snapped. His eyes glared at Superman. The gray hairs on his neck bristled. His eyes softened and he looked away, sitting back down.

Hal stood from the table. "I'll call John and we can scout around."

Superman spoke, "That's a good idea, I'll check Metropolis. Everyone scout around and see what you can find. Bruce- Bruce?"

Batman had disappeared to the lower platform where he was already beaming out of the watchtower.

Bruce saw a bright light as he beamed into the darkness of the batcave. The bats hung from the ceiling of the cave, sleeping. His cape dragged behind him as he stepped up to the main platform. His eyes hung low, he felt as lonely as ever. Wayne Manor had blown up a year before. Bruce was too late, running to the house. He was 20 feet away when he was thrown backwards by the orange blast that erupted from his home. It exploded like a volcano. The three people inside were killed. Instantly.

Bruce could hear that maniacal laughter. He could feel it in the walls. Along with the screams that echoed in his head, all drowned out with that same shrill laughter. He stared into the dark water below. "All the people I killed, by letting you live," He muttered.

He examined the DNA he gathered from the clown's body. He hit the enter button again. _Deceased._ He did it once more. _Deceased._ "NO, NO, NO!" Bruce slammed his fist into the computer and began to beat down on it. His rage had gone haywire. He stopped for a moment and sighed. He turned around and walked down the stairs to the platform which held the batmobile. He jumped into the car and drove off. As he entered into the pale moonlit forest which surrounded his once humble home, he glanced at his house. It was gray, the ceiling had collapsed into the ruins. Columns rose high, but they were all uneven. It was a combination of crushed rubble and hope and happiness.

He drove off toward Gotham. His radar started beeping. He stared at the holographic view of Gotham. A purple dot began to flash on the screen. "No. It can't be."

Batman swerved quickly, dodging the heavy traffic of the city. His teeth clenched and his neck strained as he hurried to Ace Chemicals. He heard that laughter still echo in his ears. After 2 years it had never disappeared. He spotted a bodily figure and he was speeding toward it. Batman swerved to the right quickly, but too quickly and he rolled. Batman felt his body leave his seat. Everything was in slow motion. He could see his warm sweat flying through the air and the shattered glass that had just been punctured by his back. Bruce hit the brick wall of Ace Chemicals and he felt his spine tingle and pop as he hit the dirt ground.

Bruce stayed down for a moment. He couldn't hear and couldn't think. His thoughts were drained out by laughter, the laughter of a woman. His vision cleared and he was facing the batmobile that had hit gasoline tank. The batmobile was on fire and Bruce realized he had to clear out fast. He reached his feet as fast as he could, only to pop his back once more. He cried out as an explosion threw him to the side. He felt pain in his side. He realized he was bleeding, the red liquid covered his black gloves. He could taste it too. He finally realized the body that he almost hit. It was limp and lifeless. It looked like… "No. No!" Bruce rushed to his feet and over to the body of Diana Prince. She was face down on the ground. Bruce turned her over and gasped. For it wasn't Diana. It was the body of another poor woman. Her mouth was cut open and her face was black and burnt. This was too psychotic, even for the Joker. She was dead, with many signs of struggle.

Batman trudged to his feet as he heard the laughter coming from inside. The laughter grew shrill and long. It wasn't in his head anymore. It was real. The ceiling was lit green from the chemicals. Bruce climbed the stairs to the platform that hung above the chemicals. His eyes were bloodshot, from the lack of sleep, and the explosion didn't help either. Bruce was grasping his side, trying to cover up the blood that was oozing from his stomach. He heard something snap and he felt weightless for a moment. He slid down the slide of the platform, the acid was closing in. Bruce outstretched his hand at the last second, and grasped the railing of the platform. "AGH!" He felt a sharp pain in his side.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA," He heard the laughter once again. The last he heard that in person was when Bruce was beating on the producer of it.

"Oh, do I love family reunions! Who else is here? Oh just us? No mom or dad? Butler? Where are they at? BRUCEY? Oh I'm sorry! Too soon?" The Joker giggled as his silhouette came into view.

Batman struggled to climb back up. But he felt so weak. He saw his face. It was burned and cut. His green hair was half gone. All that remained were a few strands. "I do quite love my new look. Makes me look younger. Don't you think. Hehehe."

"No. You're dead. You died."

"Why I thought so too. But sadly. I can't stay dead! HAHAHAHA! But you'd like to think I was dead wouldn't you. But you forgot one thing Batty Boy. If I'm going down, you're going with me. HAHAHAHAHA!"

He pulled his knife from his back pocket as he leaned over the railing at me. Before he could do anything a scream echoed through Ace Chemicals. "Oh, I forgot one more thing."

The lights flicked on. There, on the other side of Ace Chemicals was Diana Prince, hanging over a vat of chemicals. "Diana!" Bruce screamed.

He let go of the railing and reached for his grappling hook in a flash. The hook left the gun and soared to the rafters above. He heard his cape sizzle, but he flew away just in time. His side strained as he floated through the air. When the time was right he let go of the grappling hook and grabbed Diana out of the air.

Bruce's shoulder hit the platform hard, sending a jolt of pain through his body. "Bruce!" Diana cried. Batman heard gunfire as the joyful face of Diana turned to sheer terror and shock. She froze for a minute, and the color drained from her face. "NO!"

Bruce leaned over Diana. He felt like that little boy in the back alley all over again. He felt like he was leaning over the body of his mother and father. Bruce was rocking back and forth, holding her. He realized he was crying. His tears turned to rage and he turned back to the laughter.

Bruce rose toward his feet as he walked toward the man in purple. The Joker was barreling over with laughter. "Well that ended with a bang! HAHAHAHA!"

Bruce's walk turned into a sprint as he swung at the Joker. Batman screamed in pain as his side ached. He missed the blow and immediately struck again but slower this time. He cried out again and the Joker laughed once more. Batman grunted and he crumpled to his knees. He was spitting blood all over the platform. The Joker kicked him in the side, sending a large jolt of pain through his body. Another blow made him see red. And the next blow faded everything to black.


	2. Prologue Part 2

"Where is he!" Superman threw the inmate against the back wall of the alley. Another comrade down, Superman was determined that this would be the last. The culprit was the Joker. The Justice League had found Diana dead on the floor of Ace Chemicals, and Bruce was gone. All that was left was a Joker card.

"Superman calm down!" Green Arrow put his hand on Superman's shoulder.

"Get away from me!" Superman shoved Oliver away, sending him flying through the air and hitting a trash bin that exploded all over the alley floor.

Clark turned back to the thug that was crumpled all over the alley floor. He grabbed the thug again and lifted him up. "WHERE IS THE JOKER!"

Clark punched the brick wall behind the thug out of anger. His eyes were red and burning. The thug was frozen with terror, his jaw chattering. He couldn't answer out of shock.

Clark dropped the thug to the ground. "I'll ask you one last time!"

Superman raised his fist, "Where is the Joker!"

An arrow hit him in the back but bounced off. "Don't make me do this, Superman."

Clark turned back and faced Oliver, who was at ready to fire another bolt. Oliver was breathing heavily, knowing that an attack like this would mean suicide. But there was something wrong with Clark.

Green Arrow fired another bolt, Superman caught it in mid-air. "Don't test me!" Superman cried.

Green Arrow was ready to fire another bolt when Superman flew toward him, punching him to the ground with a blow to the side of the face.

"That was me hesitating, Oliver," Superman said. "I'm not afraid to hit harder."

Oliver chuckled as he picked himself up from the sidewalk. "Take your best shot."

Superman leapt at him and colliding his fist with Oliver's lower jaw. Green Arrow felt something snap, and he went airborne for a few moments before crumpling to the sidewalk like a sack of bones.

Oliver pulled himself to his feet. He anticipated Superman's next punch, Oliver rolled to the side as he lunged for him.

He pulled another bolt from his quiver and fired, it bounced off the back of his head and hit the ground with a clatter. "Enough!" Superman screamed.

Superman zoomed at him with immense speed and landed a blow to his chest. Oliver thought his own soul had left his body from the punch. His life felt like it was in slow motion. In that moment Oliver realized Clark had finally broke. Even the great Superman has a breaking point. His face was red with anger, like his eyes. A bolt of red flew from his eyes and collided with Oliver in mid-air. He felt it pass through him. Through his heart. Superman had finally killed in cold blood, out of rage and anger.

Clark hadn't realized what he'd done. He heard a familiar laughter. "AGH!" Superman screamed. He used his X-ray vision to locate the clown, he flew higher into the sky to scan all of Metropolis. He located the clown in a old warehouse, two blocks away. It was old and black, with peeled paint and cracked glass.

He was there in a split second, smashing through the upper window. The Joker was bawling on the floor with laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA. You killed him! The great Superman! Finally killed out of rage and lust for blood! A good beginning to an end!"

Clark realized what he had done. It hit him like shrapnel from a grenade. He dropped to his knees, his face grew even redder. "WHERE IS BATMAN!"

"Tsk, tsk, always getting down to business aren't you. Why don't you sit down for a while! I got some tea on the stove! HAHAHA!"

Superman grabbed him in a split second, throwing him through the wall. The Joker chuckled as he crashed through it, into a back storage room. "You never were a talker, were you Superman." The Joker enthused.

"AGH!" Superman cried hitting the clown once more. He beat down on him, every punch was harder and harder as they went on. "WHERE IS HE!"

The Joker chuckled some more. "My father hit harder than you do!"

Superman grabbed the Joker and tossed him out of the room. The Joker rolled under the window of the warehouse. Superman trudged out of the storage room and to the defeated Joker.

Suddenly, the window crashed. A black shadow tackled Superman to the ground. "NO, SUPERMAN!"

"Where the hell were you!"

The Joker struggled to his feet. "Hanging upside down from a tank of sharks. I knew that wouldn't hold you long. But just long enough to carry out my plan."

"And what was your plan," Batman said.

"Of course I couldn't kill the Justice League myself. I had to turn you against each other. Of course it wasn't easy killing the fish and the alien. But oh, was it worth it." The Joker chuckled.

"You failed, Joker," Batman said. He looked at Clark, who was frozen with anger. Or was it fear? Maybe both.

"Oh no, I haven't failed. My plan is only beginning. The beginning of the end. HAHAHA," The Joker laughed.

"You're insane."

"Then how have I managed to kill four of the most powerful beings in the world. Well, three. The green fellow. I knew he would die quickly."

"Enough!" Superman's eyes grew red.

"Superman, no!" Batman grabbed him by the shoulder, Superman retaliated and threw him. He sailed out the window, into the cold night. He outstretched his hand, and grabbed the broken window. The shards stabbed into his fingers, Bruce screamed in pain.

Superman looked back at the Joker, he was bawling with laughter again. "Go ahead, kill me. Just like you did with your little green friend. Oops. Too soon?"

Superman was face to face with him, he raised his hand. The Joker stopped laughing. "NO!" Bruce screamed. Superman shoved his fist through the clown, his breathing breathing ceased. Superman was still for a moment, and he through the clown's body through the open window. Bruce looked down in terror at the body of the Joker. It hit the ground with a thud. And on it's face was a wide smile, that went from one ear to the other.

Superman flew through the open window and into the red sun.


	3. Flash

**1 year later.**

 **Batman has gone into hiding after the death of the Joker and Oliver Queen. Superman, not knowing his error for what he has done in killing the Joker, has now felt more powerful than ever before. He created a regime of ultimate super human soldiers to find and eliminate the super powered beings of the world and use their powers for Superman's army. The rest of the Justice League, including Barry Allen, Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Cyborg, and Tim Drake, are set on putting a stop to Superman's regime and find Batman. The story now switches to first person on who the chapter is following.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Flash**

I was on watch, sitting in the main platform of the watchtower. It was moved away from its original position near Earth. Our new home base was near Oa, the planetary base to the Green Lanterns. There I was, with my legs kicked up on the terminal, eating a bag of chips. Boring! With my speed I should be traveling across Earth, searching for Superman's regime of men. The watchtower is just flat out spooky as well. I was apparently too valuable to the team. If I was caught (I know right. The fastest man alive could possibly be caught somehow.) They would surely take my speed, rendering any super human almost unstoppable. But still would be better than sitting here.

The lookout wasn't very fun either. Staring at a green planet gets old really quick. Kind of hard on the eyes as well. Sometimes I caught myself thinking of Oliver. He was my best buddy really. I made it my life goal now, and my promise to Oliver, that I would give that blue alien a sucker punch to the nose in the future. I would probably break my fist on impact, but hell I bet it's worth it. For Oliver anyway.

I sighed. The watchtower was dark, the only light was the light from Oa and the scented candle Hal bought me. At least this floating piece of garbage smelled like a new car. "BARRY!"

I hadn't realized Hal was trying to call me through the terminal. "Jesus Christ Hal, are you trying to give me a heart attack. Hell, it would probably be better than being up here all day."

"Funny. You know we need to lay low for a while and try to find Batman. Has anything come up on the radar?"

"No, it's clear still. I bet I can find him if you would let me down from here."

"Barry, how the hell am I supposed to stop a super human being that can run at the speed of light?"

I scratched my head. Suddenly, I had an idea. "Didn't Bruce have a file in the batcave about how to eliminate the team." I picked up my mask from the terminal.

"Yes, there was. But there's no way into the cave, the mountainside collapsed. There's no way inside."

"No, there is. Hang on a minute I got to go to the bathroom."

"Barry? BARRY!"

I stepped into the teleporter and beamed out of the watchtower. There was a flash of light and in the split of a second I was on a rooftop in Gotham.

Gotham was dark and solemn. There was no crime in the city, out of fear of Superman's regime. Soldiers were rummaging through the streets, looking for any law-breakers they could find. They were in groups of three, it would be easy to take them down quickly and quietly. I zoomed down the building in a second.

I snuck through a back alley, being extra careful not to step under the lights. I heard rustling in the back of a general store. I saw two men under a street light, they were harassing a young girl. The two shoved her against the wall, they were looking for something. One man was bald, with a scar on his left eye. The other had brown, rough hair. The one with the scar was bulky and fatter. The other was skinny and his skin was white as a ghost. The man with the scar was holding her against the wall, he said. "Your license, where is it. We don't want to cause any trouble with the big boss now do we?"

"It's right here! Please, take it!" The girl pleaded.

He took the license and threw it behind him. "Looks like it's invalid. That's quite a shame now isn't it."

He laughed as he continued to harass her. I didn't know what to do. I need to lay low, but this woman needs my help. I stepped into the light. "Why don't you let the pretty girl go and pick on someone your own size."

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were the Flash. Or should I say Barry Allen?" The thin one said.

Superman had revealed our identities to the world, making us unable to hide. The man with the scar outstretched his arm, and revealed his palm. A ball of fire appeared out of thin air. The thin one did the same, except it was a ball of ice.

"Man. This looks familiar." I pointed to the scarred man. "I think I'll call you Heat Wave. And you? I'll call you Captain Cold. Actually, I'll just call both of you dead meat."

"I don't think you're in any position to make threats, Flash," The scarred man began to circle me and so did the thin one.

The two walked slowly around me. I was about to attack when the scarred man beat me to it. He outstretched his hand toward me and a ray of flame shot from it. My senses tingled and everything moved slowly. I ducked as the flame zipped over me. It was coming at such a fast speed, I could barely dodge it. Even in my super speed, it was still like a lightning bolt. I felt the heat of the ray on my face. It was like a warm summer day. It reminded me of the beach. I would kill to be on a beach right now. I took a glimpse of the thinner man. He was ready to attack, and in a second I would be a Barry popsicle. I rolled to the left, barely missing the ice blast.

I lost my concentration and everything stopped slowing down. I got back to my feet and faced the two men. They were in a straight line, staring at me with a blank expression. "Hello, Barry," The two said at once. "Long time no see."

It sounded like Clark but more terminatory. "You have five seconds to surrender, or total annihilation. 5,4,3,2-"

Shit.

They extended both their arms. My adrenaline increased and everything slowed once more. I ducked, barely missing a ray of fire. I crouched low under it and came out through the side. I ran at the scarred man and threw my fist at him as hard as I could. My clenched hand collided with the bottom of his jaw. He flew up in the air and back, landing in a dumpster. The adrenaline rush ended and everything sped back up. I was exhausted but I couldn't stop. The thin man threw his ice at me again, with more force. I threw myself through the air and somersaulted into a corner. I crouched low, trying to catch my breath. The ray hit a power box and it exploded with electricity, I felt the sparks hit me and I shielded my eyes. The alley light started to flicker and it shut off turning everything black except for the sparks exploding from the power box.

He was shielding himself from the sparks and screaming. I gathered my speed and bolted at the man. I rammed my shoulder into him, knocking him into the brick wall. His head hit the wall with a crack and he crumpled to the ground like a sack of bones.

I caught my breath and began walking toward Bruce Wayne's old house. And under that house, was the batcave.


End file.
